


По факту

by Niway_Impossible



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niway_Impossible/pseuds/Niway_Impossible
Summary: Я не о чем не жалею, и никогда не буду жалеть





	По факту

Мы решили лечь спать на одной кровати, обняв друг друга. Перед этим она убрала свой телефон на подоконник и попросила положить ее очки на тумбочку. Она обняла меня за талию и устроилась у груди.

Именно сегодня я решила надеть шорты, а не спортивки, как обычно. В корпусе было очень жарко, батареи включили на полную мощность. Сначала я просто лежала, пытаясь притвориться, что сплю. Невозможно поцеловать ее, не удостоверившись, что все остальные девочки спят. Но она решила, что может сделать немного иначе. Лена медленным движением опустила руку с талии на моё бедро и, чуть касаясь кожи, начала водить по нему своими пальцами. У меня промелькнуло ощущение, что она просто играет со мной, но в один прекрасный момент Лена сжала ладонь, и это действие заставило меня покрыться мурашками и разнести импульсы по всему телу. Мне было очень приятно. Спустя некоторое время она переложила свою руку обратно на талию. Теперь она гладила мой левый бок поверх футболки.

Я не была до конца уверена, что девочки, находящиеся в комнате, уснули, поэтому постоянно приподнимала голову и оглядывалась. Лене было похер на всех и вся. За дверью ходили вожатые. Не знаю, что могло произойти, если бы они сейчас открыли дверь и увидели, чем мы занимаемся. Ее рука переместилась под мою футболку, и теперь она гладила мой живот и спину. Неожиданно ладонь переместилась вверх, и Лена начала проводить ногтями по моей спине, наверняка оставляя там полосы. Я простонала с закрытым ртом, ведь не могла себе позволить большего. Внутри меня жил страх, что остальные могут услышать нас. На мой стон она только усмехнулась и провела рукой еще несколько раз.

Инициатором поцелуев почти всегда была я, за исключением нескольких раз. Наклонившись и повернув голову к себе, я увидела что, как и было ожидаемо, ее взгляд был устремлен на меня. Наши губы были в считанных миллиметрах друг от друга. Я, изнемогая от желания ощутить вкус ее губ, всем телом подалась вперед. Лена уверенно притянула меня к себе. Я запустила руку ей в волосы. Едва прикоснувшись губами к ее губам, мозг отключился. Все, о чем можно было думать, сразу улетучилось из головы. Я, как лед в этих теплых руках, таяла, всё больше впиваясь в столь желанные губы.

Я не сразу поняла происходящее, но, когда до меня начало доходить, она углубила поцелуй. Приходит осознание, что мне становится плевать на других людей. Пусть смотрят. Мне все равно. Мне так нравится. Я чувствую себя защищенной и любимой. Просто схожу с ума от наслаждения. Во мне раскинулись крылья множества бабочек, которые рвутся наружу.

Нехватка воздуха заставляет нас отстраниться. Мы лежим и тяжело дышим, держа руки друг друга. Ее горячее дыхание обжигает мои припухшие губы. Хочется снова прильнуть к ее мягким губам и насладится ими сполна. Но произошло то, что я никак не ожидала.

— Спокойной ночи. — говорит она и поворачивается ко мне спиной. Сказать, что я была в ступоре, значит не сказать ничего.  
— Что это значит? — недоуменно спрашиваю, — Ты хочешь сказать, что после этого ты просто ляжешь спать? — мое сердцебиение еще не наладилось. — Лена, это нечестно!  
— Хм… Возможно.

Я лежала на спине и переваривала все то, что сейчас произошло. Закрыв глаза, попыталась уснуть. Все попытки были тщетны. Прошло от силы пять минут. Сна ни в одном глазу не было. Я не выдержала и психанула. Лена услышала и повернулась ко мне лицом, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Мне безумно сильно мешался бюстгалтер несколько ночей, и я решила снять его, оставшись в одной футболке. Она придвинулась ко мне и обняла меня за талию. Мы пытались прижаться друг к другу настолько близко, насколько возможно. Складывалось впечатление, что ещё чуть-чуть, и мы будем единым целым организмом.

Не успев толком поразмыслить, я подняла голову и, схватив ее за затылок, поцеловала. Она помедлила буквально секунду, а затем поднялась выше и ответила. Мне хотелось целовать ее вечно. И я целовала ее, кусала губы, гладила шею, наши языки сплетались в танце, превращаясь в один бьющийся импульс, и я думала исключительно о том, что мне хочется с ней сделать.

Рука Лены скользила по моему животу, доходя до груди, но она не могла осмелиться подняться выше. Напряжение нарастало. Хотя оно уже давно возросло и вышло за пределы, я просто лежу и терзаю ее губы.

Мы отстранились. Кажется, будто на планете не осталось ни единого звука, только стук наших сердец и рваное дыхание, становящееся все громче. Мы в очередной раз прижимаемся друг к другу. Мысль поставить ей засос становится всё более и более навязчивой.

— Лен, я хочу поставить тебе засос. — шепчу я.  
— Убедила.Только не на шее. — отвечает она.  
Задираю левый рукав ее футболки и кусаю небольшой участок кожи на плече. Спустя некоторое время отстраняюсь, но даже в темноте видно, как сияет багровое пятно.

Я вижу, как она улыбается в темноте, и в ответ улыбаюсь тоже. Дыхание наладилось. Время превращается в вечность, я закрываю глаза и обнимаю Лену, отдаваясь этому моменту. Хочу находится в ее объятиях вечно. Но ничто не длится вечно. И уже через несколько часов мы соберём свои вещи, загрузим их в автобусы и будем говорить о том, как же теперь спать друг без друга. Шутить про кольца на больших пальцах. Говорить, что носим их потому что нам так нравится, а правду будем знать только мы.

У кольца нет начала и нет конца. Так же, как у нашей любви и привязанности. Я не о чем не жалею, и никогда не буду жалеть. Я утопаю в тебе.

Ты самое прекрасное, что произошло со мной за последнее время.

И только одно остается неизменным: мое «по факту», написанное ручкой на твоей лодыжке, на одном из мероприятий, которое ты не хочешь стирать.


End file.
